Supernatural
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Finn somehow manages to make Kurt believe in vampires and over the course of their senior year, Kurt gets more and more paranoid until one night when he runs screaming into Finn's room.  Things only progress from there.  Kinn.


**Title:** Supernatural  
><strong>Author: <strong>lovesmymovement on lj / owlssayhoooot on tumblr  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 685  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Finn/Kurt {Kinn}  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Episode 3.14 "On My Way" when they're at Regionals and the vampire host guy is there. Yeah, him.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :) I also do not own Supernatural or Twilight, just fyi.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Finn somehow manages to make Kurt believe in vampires and over the course of their senior year, Kurt gets more and more paranoid until one night when he runs screaming into Finn's room. Things only progress from there.  
><strong>AN:** Written for Lizzy (lizaye on tumblr) who prompted me with a fic of Kurt and Finn being scared of vampires. I hope you like this, honey!

Oh and also, this starts pretty much around January or so and then Kurt and Blaine break up (because I didn't want cheating in this fic), and then the rest/most of this story occurs in April or so. :) Just so it's easier to understand, then, lol. Yeah. XD

—

It wasn't that they were _scared_ of vampires, per se. It was more just the idea of them.

Finn, for whatever reason, had the crazy idea that vampires actually existed. When Kurt told him he was wrong, Finn then proceeded to make a (surprisingly strong) argument about how they were real and unexplained phenomenon, that apparently only a vampire could be responsible for, and Kurt stared at his stepbrother all the while starting to question his own belief that they didn't exist in the first place.

Finn talked about it for the next three months and Kurt would have to walk away from the conversation, half annoyed, half terrified.

It wasn't until Friday night when Kurt was watching Supernatural and another of their vampire centric episodes was airing that everything became that much worse. He was watching the vampire on the screen tear into another one of its victims when a /crunch/ sounded outside the house, making him jump and let out a scream.

Kurt moved slowly, creeping toward the window, and when the noise came again, Kurt jumped, running upstairs.

"Finn? FINN!"

Finn looked up from his TV where he was playing Halo and watched as Kurt ran into his room, practically throwing himself under the covers.

Well that was weird.

Finn paused the game, walking toward the bed and removing the covers cautiously. "Dude, you okay?"

"I-I think there might be a... a _vampire_ out there, Finn," whispered Kurt, and Finn's eyes widened as he got under the covers with the other boy.

"WHAT?"

"Vampire, Finn, a vampire!" Kurt sneered in annoyance, while Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's torso and held him close.

"Okay, but... dude, you sure that's what it was?,"

"I heard it! It was outside and I could hear it crunching on the leaves!"

Finn shrugged, "Well maybe it was just a burglar or something."

"Not helping, Finn! Even if it is, we're still gonna die!"

Finn laughed. "You're sounding like Rachel, man. Calm down."

Kurt whimpered in response.

"Okay, what'd Blaine do when you were still going out to calm you down when something freaked you out or whatever?"

"Well he, uhm..."

"What?"

"We'd kiss. But I mean, I really don't think that you-"

Before he even knew what was happening, Finn's lips were on his, effectively quieting his protests about how Finn surely wouldn't want to kiss him, and... oh god Finn was good at this...

Kurt emitted a small whimper, cursing himself immediately afterward - it'd certainly be the type of thing to send Finn running out of the room as fast as he possibly could - but it only seemed to spur Finn on, from the way the other boy deepened the kiss, seemingly wanting to get into Kurt's very being and melt with him for all he cared.

When they - _finally_ - broke apart, Finn collapsed against Kurt's chest, foreheads resting on the other's.

"Don't worry," breathed Finn with a laugh, "I think I can keep you safe from the big, bad vampires."

"They could kill you in a split second, Finn. Especially those ones on Supernatural."

"Why were you watching that anyway?"

"I don't know," Kurt said with a shrug. "It was on when I turned on the TV."

"Well okay, we... we'll just stay here, then. And if there really is a vampire out there, I'll go kick his ass and stake the son of a bitch."

"What if he's not the Supernatural kind and more like the Twilight mind or whatever, though?"

"Then I'll rip him apart with my bare hands and burn him up."

Kurt laughed, and snuggled up closer with Finn, feeling the taller boy place a kiss on his forehead, and Finn smiled to himself.

He didn't have the heart to tell Kurt that he mostly told him about the vampires just to rile him up. And his underlying plan had actually worked, too, which was really the most important thing.

He shuddered to think about what would happen if there really was a vampire out there.

They'd be dead in a heartbeat, that was for sure.


End file.
